Would You?
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: Three new girls come to a school. They have no idea what to do. How will they end up? Will they find love at first sight? I'm really bad at summaries. This is an OC story, just to let you know. I really hope you like it.


**Hello. This is my first Vocaloid story. I really hope you like. Also, before you read, I have a couple of things that needs explaining.  
**

**1: I like Kaito a lot. 2: My Vocaloid character's name is Pandora. 3: I am new to writing Vocaloid stories. 4: Also, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, this story is where they go to school, not sing. 5: There are also three OC's, so don't quit reading just because it's an OC story. 6: Be prepared, I don't even know how this will work out.**

**So I really hope you like it. Now on with the story.**

_**Would You?**_

**Pandora's P.o.v**

"Hey Miku", I waved as Miku and Rin walked up to me. "Hey!" Rin excitedly smiled", I'm so glad you transferred, I missed you a bunch". I grinned. "Yeah, when I found out your parents were making you go to another school", Miku said pressing her hand against her chest and gasping", I was in a shock, were like best friends, so why would they make us go to different schools?" I giggled", Yeah, if I hadn't told them about you two going to another school, I would have already started school a month ago".

"Pandora!" A purple haired girl yelled walking up to us. We all looked at her "Starr, I haven't seen you in a while", I said. "Yeah, how long has it been, like three years or something", Starr said. I smiled", Did you see Jinx back home?" Starr nodded", She's coming here in a couple of days or so". I smiled as the bell rang. "Aw", Miku pouted", I guess we'll see you two later". Rin and Miku waved as Starr and I walked to our classes.

**Kaito's P.o.v**

I was talking with Akaito when someone knocked on the door. "Come in", Mr. Kiyoteru said checking through folders. Two girls walked in. One with dark, long blue hair that was in a braid. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a white and green skirt. The other girl was a bit taller than the other. She had purple hair that was in two short, messy pigtail. She was also wearing a gray shirt with purple overalls skirt and a tie.

Mr. Kiyoteru turned around and smiled. "Ah, Pandora, Starr, you're finally here", Mr. Kiyoteru smiled. Pandora smiled a little and shook where she was standing. Starr smirked while she bounced around like a bouncing ball. Pandora had bright green eyes that kept drifting everywhere. Starr had neon purple eyes, she looked kind of... tom-boyish. Akaito punched my arm. I turned around with an angered face on.

"She's hot!" Akaito smirked pointing to Starr. "And?" I asked trying to look away. "And... She's mine, so back off!" Akaito smirked when Gakupo came up. "Why don't you let her decided whether she wants you or not?" Gakupo said calmly. "Shut-up! She's still mine!" He growled as we rolled our eyes. Gakupo walked away to sit in his seat.

"Class", Mr. Kiyoteru said facing us", I would like you to meet our two new classmates". "Hi!" Every guy said sounding a bit like Akaito sounded a little while ago. The girls weren't really interested. They were probably doing their make-up or something. "Starr, I want you to sit in front of Gakupo", He said as Starr walked over to him. "Pandora... I want you to sit behind... Akaito", He said as Pandora sighed and walked behind of an angry Akaito. I sighed as class started. _School Sucks!_

**Lunch Time...**

**Pandora's P.o.v**

"Pandora!" Rin called me over to the lunch table. "Didn't you hear?" Miku whispered. "No I haven't, what is it?" I asked. "That almost every single guy is betting that you and your sister are going to end up with them", Miku giggled as I could feel myself blushing. "Why?" I asked", I'm not that special". Rin rolled her eyes", Girl, your new to the school, I remember when I went to Summer Camp for the first time. Every guy wanted this". She pointed herself from head to toe. "Will it last long?" I asked blushing shoving some mashed potatoes in my mouth. "Yes" Miku and Rin both said. I sighed and took a bit of my cheeseburger. "Wait!" Miku said", You have never had a boyfriend, had you?" I gulped and shook my head. "That's why you don't know anything that's happening", Miku giggled.

"That's not funny", I said as a guy with a purple scarf walked up to me. "May we help you?" Rin asked annoyed. "Yeah, she can", He said pointing to me. "Why?" I gulped. "I want you to be my girlfriend", He said smirking leaning on the table. "Sounds more like a command than a question", I mumbled. "What?" He asked standing back up. "No", I said. "Why?" He asked", Is there someone else?" I shook my head. He smirked", Then go out with me". I shook my head. "Why?" He said sounding a bit annoyed. "Because I don't care about having a boyfriend and in order for me to have a boyfriend, I must know him first", I said glaring at him", And I don't know you. So get away from this table before I make you leave". He slowly back away from the table. I sighed and through my trash away before walking outside in the courtyard. _School sucks!_

**Two Days Later...**

**Kaito's P.o.v**

I walked outside for some fresh air. Even though it was pouring. It was sort of free day today. We had the day from school. We could go home, stay at the school, or just mess around, something like that. I had my black jacket on today. Most kids had already left school, but I stayed. I want to be here, I just don't know why. I sat under an oak tree as I looked around. My eyes spotted a girl sitting on her jacket which lay on the wet grass. Her hair was a dark blue and was wet. Her head faced the sky with her eyes closed. She shivered in place.

I stood up and walked over to her. She wasn't that far away. I tapped her shoulder. She flinched and turned around. She sighed and patted the grass beside her. I lay out my jacket before sitting on the wet grass. It was quiet at first before she sighed and smiled. "I'm Pandora", She fake smiled. "Kaito", I said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Just enjoying the rain", I sighed staring at the cloudy sky. "Me too, when it rains, I just feel like I'm floating on air", Pandora laughed", The way it beats down on my face. The way it sounds hitting the roof, or when your sleeping and it rains, the sound of rain throws you into a deep sleep".

I smiled", Yeah, your right". She laughed as the pouring rain slowed down to only mere sprinkles. I started to laugh with her. It felt nice to laugh once in a while. It felt nice to laugh with _her. _We both calmed down a bit. I smiled and looked at her. She looked at me while blushing. My phone rang. I groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey dude", It was Akaito. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "Kikaito has a concert in an hour", Akaito said angered. I groaned again", Fine, I'll met you guys there". "Good, see you later", He snickered. I rolled my eyes and clicked the phone off. I sighed and looked at Pandora.

She sighed. "I have to go", I sadly said. "I should go too, Starr is impatient when it comes to dinner", She giggled. "Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow", I waved starting to walk away. "Bye, Kaito", Pandora smiled waving. Blush covered her face. A smile was planted on her face. Her hands sagged beside her body. The sun had suddenly come out, shining on her. She looked beautiful right then. I hope I have a chance.

**Well that was the end of Chapter 1 of _Would You? _I really hoped you liked it. Also, I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own Pandora and Starr because they are my creation. By the way, I didn't make the concept drawing for Starr. One of my relatives likes Vocaloid, a lot, and they made Starr's outfit and personality So, I finally wrote a story with them in it. Starr is my sibling (_In Vocaloid_), and Pandora is my character. There is also one more OC. Her name is Jinx. That is the relatives character. She is Pandora's sister. Again, I thank you for reading this first chapter of _Would You?_ Thank you and Good-Bye.**


End file.
